


Road to Valhalla

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: During an intense battle with a cult of psychos Fl4k gets injured by their own packmate Lynn.





	Road to Valhalla

Lynn let out a loud war cry that almost shook the ground. It was time for a good hunt FL4K could feel it.

Sending the pack out FL4K aimed their gun to shoot an enemy, but what they saw was Lynn jumping on their prey and plunging her saw like blades deep into the chest of the psycho.

"Impressive my little one, show me more." They would watch the hunt for now, the young beastmaster was holding her own well.

Lynn pulled her blades out of the psycho causing blood to splatter her in the face, the lust for blood distracted her from the enemy that was coming at her from behind. She barely had enough time to block, that's when she realized how badly she had fucked up.

"Little help here." Lynn asked waiting for FL4K to help.

The psycho that had Lynn caught up was soon shot down, she could now go back to the killing, that was her first mistake, she should have backed down and fell back, instead she ran right into the blade of an enemy.

Feeling the blood running down her stomach Lynn shook. She growled as she grabbed the psycho that stabbed her and started to hammer the hilt of her blade into his face.

At this point FL4K had to intervene, if they didn't Lynn would be dead. Rushing towards her FL4K reached out and grabbed the female to stop her from attacking anything else. It was a good idea in theory but when FL4K realized those blades were coming down on them they knew getting in her way was an awful idea. FL4K tried to get out of the way but there was no time and those saw like blades crunched into their shoulders. 

FL4K's body dropped causing Lynn to come out of her rage. "Oh god..." She whimpered, needing a safe place she called the pack back to her. "Gimpy take us some place safe."

FL4K came too several hours later, Lynn was sat beside them bandages over her wound. The sensation of her blades shredding their shoulders lingered but she was doing her best to fix what damage she caused. 

"You almost got yourself killed." FL4K mumbled out still feeling hazey. 

"Lets not talk about me and worry about you, I almost killed you." Lynn said trying to fix something but FL4K took her by the arms and faced her.

"You are part of this pack, I don't want you getting yourself killed, your life is valuable don't throw it away on pathetic excuses like those cultists."

Lynn pushed FL4K back grumbling. "Don't tell me how to fight my own battles."

"I'm your Alpha, my one job is to make sure my pack is safe, you're part of my pack, are you not?"

The anger burned in Lynn again. How dare they assume she wasn't part of the pack. "I am part of the pack but I am my own person with the ability to choose FL4K! I could have kept going if you didn't stop me." Lynn yelled taking FL4K off guard.

"Act like it, don't let yourself get killed over waste."

Lynn was shaking now, hot tears in her eyes. "How dare you treat me like a child you-" FL4K covered Lynn's mouth and pulled her close to them, they could hear something coming in the distance. Had their argument really drew the attention of a saurian?

FL4K watched as the beast drew closer, they could feel Lynn shaking against them but it wasn't in fear. She could continue to hate them when they were out of danger.

Lynn was still angry but she was blushing like mad, she wanted to continue being mad but being close to the hunter made it hard. Giving them a hard smack on the chest she felt satisfied.

The punch was hard enough to take the air out of lungs if FL4K had them. This one would be a hard one to calm down. She'd put up a fight but they could handle that.


End file.
